


Quart of Quotes

by baeberiibungh



Category: Hannibal (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Brief Mentions of HP characters, Crack Treated Seriously, F/F, F/M, Gen, HP AU, Happy Ending, Journo Will, Kisses, M/M, Making Out, Mistakes, Potions, Quibbler, mixed potions, spells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-08 10:16:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5493581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baeberiibungh/pseuds/baeberiibungh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will Graham writes a column for the Quibbler and he WILL have a piece on master wizard Hannibal Lecter, either by potion or spell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Business had been good for the Quibbler. Sales were record high, even some advertisements procured with almost one whole page devoted to Diagon Alley and their seasonal sales and people actually returning owls for a quote in the paper and agreeing to answering questions easily. Sure, there were some who still called Quibbler the filth, but hey no one made them read it now, did they? In fact the work had increased so much so that the owner had to get new office premises in the middle of the muggle world.

Incidentally, most of the new staff, just a dozen or so, were all squibs. The idea was that they would have an easier time in mingling with the muggles when they came and left the office. Certainly, one of the basic qualification that was demanded of these new employees was that they ace their muggle studies both in their OWLS and NEWTS. The new aviary was another improvement, relying on the fast flying fluff birds, wearing the magical trackers that Luna Lovegood bought off Weasley’s Wizarding Wheezes at a good discount. 

Cryptology was still a big love for the Lovegoods, and while Mr Lovegood still went on his research travels, new sections had been added in accordance with his new editor Alana Bloom. She had banshee blood in her and her screams made the people working under her take care not to do less than justice on their projects. She however had a soft spot for a wide eyed curly haired boy, Will Graham, just out from Hogwarts, who did interview pieces on celebrities. He was a good interviewer, writing good pieces for his column and presenting human pictures of the famous. 

And as was expected, there were some who refused to reply to him, or even reject him outright. While the fact that he was a squib was not hidden, since he started writing for Quibbler, it had been out in the public with each piece and some of the purebloods actually wrote in to Quibbler that Will not be allowed to carry on with his filth. Will very much wanted to print those letters to show how prejudiced people could be, but Alana had refused, explain grim faced that such a move would definitely backfire on the paper and Will.

So Will tried to put those letters and words on them away from his mind, and set about to get his next interview with a wizard who had been dodging him for months now. 

Hannibal Lecter was a Master Wizard, his invention of the rotational quadratic spell very useful in wringing oil from the moss stones, unbelievably important for those suffering from a many rare diseases. He used to be one of the best healers at St Mundungo’s, but after serving there for many years he took his leave and gave his full attention on researching spells and potions to help his patients.

He had his avid fans in all the wizards that had ever being treated by him, for he was very good at his job. Many an individual had swooned near and around him just so that he would crowd near them and attempt to help. It took him an embarrassingly long time to understand this as a ploy, and still he continued to offer his help to whoever needed it at anytime, his remarkable memory helping him not fall prey to the same swoon habituated person more than once. And this is the man Will wanted to do an interview on.

Lecter had given a few interviews in some newpapers, but his words had never graced the quibbler, unless you counted the time Luna wrote a love letter to the healer as an epic poem that some had debated showed some merit to be noted as better than garbage. (Hermione had cut out the poem and plastered it into a frame and kept it where Ron would see for it made him jealous – Hermione had likened Lecter to Krum the first time she saw him) Thus, Will was very anxious to land this interview and was not above using any means necessary to land this one in his column.

Alas, Lecter was as much a recluse as he was a genius, except for the times he went to pureblood exclusive parties. He didn’t go too much, the paparazzi ever ready to take his pictures, but he did go sometimes, and that was the extent of his socialisation while he stayed in his self imposed solitary. That such a man would go to pureblood parties and yet be so kind to his former patients rankled Will and he had plans on asking Lecter about this transformation, but he never seemed to get the chance. 

The fact that Will was a squib instantly barred him from even attempting to go to these parties. Add his less than stellar monetary status and his hand me down robes and his chance of ever ending up before Lecter demanded out worldly intervention. Will could see no such boon falling into his lap soon, so he made up his mind to try some more nefarious means to get the doctor to answer a few questions. Hallucinatory spells were big secrets and any ingredient that might end up being used for such spells or potions were regulated, the Magic of Ministry keeping a stern lookout on those few shops who did sell those things. 

This of course meant that there was a thriving black market for illicit spells and potions and not only in Knockturn Alley. A few galleons could buy one a spell to one’s exact specification with no proper guarantee, but that was enough allure to make people throw money at those spells and potions. Will got the address of one such place from a petty thief he used to know in his teenage years, a Mundungus Fletcher, and unable to even procure the request for a meeting with Hannibal Lecter, Will decided to visit the shadowy corner and look for a spell to bind Lecter to him for an evening.


	2. Chapter 2

Will manages to get the potion, bubbling away in its bottle with a quick exchange of galleons and item and a supreme effort to not look like a runt in front of the troll who was providing the item. Will doubted that the individual was the potion maker, was most probably only the seller with the maker somewhere nearby to get his money. Trolls had a bad reputation all over, for starting fights unnecessarily. They lived for their brawls and quite a few people believed that those were the reason for their less than stellar intelligence. Will got his stuff and quickly left the wet corner where the troll had been selling his wares.

Next, he went to the offices of Quibbler and asked Alana for a way to get into the pureblood gala. It was of course not called the pureblood gala, but it might as well as have been. The 100 or so invitees were from the oldest houses and were confirmed pureblood and even halfblood people were not invited, deeming them too common for their exclusive company. But it was the only outing Hannibal did, refusing to go anywhere else but his hospital. He was a dedicated healer and seemed to have no problem putting his patients first, which did not match the reputation he had for being pro pureblood only.

Thankfully, even though there were no halfblood official invitees, the servers were halfblood maximum number of time. A muggleborn server there would have been never selected, as no muggleborn would ever take the indignity of serving such a bunch of jerks. As pureblood they were, boasting of stuffed coffers and silk robes lined with rubies, they were misers as ever. They wanted the best service that they believed was their ‘due’ but verbally and magically fought at every occasion to haggle prices like anything. So Will knew, that there was a chance that he may get in pretending to be a server, feed Hannibal the potion and then get his piece pronto.

As luck would have it, Alana knew one of the catering managers who plied at the gala. She was owned a favour and used that to put Will inside the room for a few minutes. Alana of course did not know about the illegal potion, and Will was not entirely sure where the limits of her conscience lay. So he never told her of that part of his plan, went to her friend Margot Verger, who incidentally was a pureblood, but had been thrown out of her house by her brother who was a raving lunatic and a psychotic bastard. He couldn’t do magic very well, and this was the first titbit that Margot shared with Will when he went to her.

Will, having worked in a few magical pubs and inns, and in fact in one muggle pub for the grand total of two hours for which he didn’t get paid anything, knew how to serve crowds. Keep away from the flailers, as they were wont to sending dishes and soups flying through the air, which you as a server was supposed to redirect to the respective bowls with one wave of your wand, no word of thanks from the clumsy customer ever expected. Keep away from kids as they tend to have the magical capability of smearing food anywhere, no matter that their magic had not manifested yet, and yes, the server was supposed to wand that over as well.

Old witches and wizards who had to be directed and then taken to the bathroom in the middle of orders, party moded witches and wizards who are forever hoping on and off, no notice to the serving staff, and the crashes they might create because of course the server will just spell it away. Except that when the server was Will, he had to call someone else to do the wand stuff while he did everything he could using muggle implements, and the stares and comments he had endured were some of the reason he had left those jobs. Sure Will couldn’t magic the stains and the cracked dishes away, but he could be graceful, full of smiles and redirect the traffic enough for the 15 minutes he needed to get to Hannibal.

So, on the day of the Gala, Will was dressed in the plain shirt robes, clipped short just at the waist and the long elf like pants that was all about ease of movement among the thronging people, big dishes held aloft by wands and a few by their hands so Will did not stand out much. The potion bottle was in his hand as the waist robes had no pockets and the elf pants had no space for even an extra bit of cloth on the inside. Will spotted Hannibal early on, but had to wait for some time so that Hannibal leaving with him would not seem too weird. So Will went around and served fizzy drinks and butterbeer and firewhisky and a few burst of colours held together in a glass.

Everything looked nice and Will imagined that Margot was doing not that bad either. Hannibal was sitting with two men and a lady, talking with them amicably, smiling a lot but Will couldn’t help notice that Hannibal looked quite tired around his eyes. Wondering why he did not just take a sample of the cordot powder, as rich pureblood, or at least witches and wizards with too much money and parties for the whole night took, for some were circulating quite openly at the party. Will wondered if this was a part of the service provided by Margot too, but then just observing for a bit told him that it were some of the more flashier wizards who were selling the powder.

Will then notice Hannibal finish his glass in one huge gulp and hurried to his side, discreetly putting the potion that he had brought into the drink that Hannibal had just finished and thus would most probably need a refill. Hannibal too was looking around as if for someone to bring him another drink and his eyes fell on Will by his own accord and Hannibal sent him a nice smile to call him nearer. Will was so transfixed on Hannibal’s face that he never saw the lady coming from the side talking with wide gestures with her friend, one of which jerked the tray Will was carrying and in a bid to not slosh the guests in front of him, for that’s how close he got, Will ended up falling all over Hannibal, the drinks he had been carrying managing to soak the both of them thoroughly.

‘The potion’ Will internally screamed, while Hannibal pulled out his wand and quickly dried up both of them and put the glasses back unbroken on the tray. He picked up Will who had fallen off Hannibal to the floor and after ascertaining that Will was not hurt with a sweep of his wand, asked, in a very rich and accented voice, “Are you hurt?”

Will, blinking owlishly through his glasses, and mouth slightly agape, cleared his throat and had just opened it to say that he was ok when Hannibal suddenly leaned in and kissed him on his lips.


	3. Chapter 3

Will stilled in shock, as his mouth opened to receive Hannibal’s intrusive tongue into his mouth. Hannibal licked everywhere, while licking and sucking at his lips. It was only when one of Hannibal’s partner cleared their throat that both seemed to return to their senses. Both pulled back, Will somehow needing to hold his middle for the kiss had been especially unnerving. Hannibal looked equally undone, his eyes wide and his hands running through his hair. Hannibal suddenly turned to his companions, called out a curt goodbye to the lot and then headed to the front entrance. 

It was only when Will felt his own legs move behind Hannibal that he realised that Hannibal had taken hold of one of his wrist and was pulling him along. Will caught Margot’s eye who was standing to the side, a look half of horror and half of something else that Will could not make out, and gave her a small nod to let her know that he was ok. Many of the guests did not see the kiss, so most were assuming that Hannibal was just taking the chance to give a piece of his mind to the clumsy server who must have done something dumb. They were out within seconds and once out of sight, Hannibal immediately let go of his hand.

Will was astounded when he felt bereft at the loss of the contact. Hannibal’s hand had been warm. But then Hannibal turned back to him once again and started kissing him, Will helpless to kiss him back as fervently. Hannibal kept pushing him back small steps, so that Will had to hold on to Hannibal to keep his balance intact. While Hannibal did bring him out through the front entrance, he nicked along a side door so that wherever Will and Hannibal were, they were isolated, away from the crowd, even though their hum of conversation, click of shoes and the chink of cutlery and jewellery were easy to make out.

Will had been busy kissing Hannibal when the thought came to his mind, ‘The Potion!’ Of course, that was it. What other reason would someone like Hannibal have for kissing someone like Will, a squib no less at that, at the first sight, in such a spontaneous gesture. And both ended up getting drenched with it. No wonder Will had been acting quite like the street hellion getting his first kiss, all open mouths and hard sucks. Will tried to still his limbs, which were just about plastered to Hannibal, as he clutched at his fine robes hard. Hannibal in his turn was running his hands all over Will’s body, his back, neck, his ass and Will gave an embracing whimper when Hannibal pinched one of the globes. 

Hannibal slowed down at that, nipping at Will’s mouth when he broke asked, still with his mouth all over Will, “What is your name, love?”

“Will,” Will provided during a brief respite of breathing before kissing again.

“Will, my dear, as delectable as you are, could you please tell me, who were you hoping to use that rather extra strong love potion on tonight if I may ask,” Hannibal asked, very articulate, even though he never let up on the kisses to Will’s mouth that had swelled up rather nicely.

“Love potion?” Will squeaked back, again not stopping kissing.

“Come on love, I am one of the best healers at Mundungos. I can tell anything by taste if it has a love potion or not. In fact, I have such a fine palette that I can tell you they used rhododendron ponticum to infuse that lovely bleeding purple into the potion. So, you need to tell me how old of a potion did you use so that we may get the required antidote,” Hannibal explained very taciturnly, no stutter in his voice to show the fact that he was practically mauling Will, his hands thrust into nice crevices and grasping things with just the perfect blend of pain and pleasure.

“I didn’t, I didn’t know it was a love potion, I swear, I just wanted to talk to you,” Will panted at Hannibal, his mouth near Hannibal’s throat as he licked at the sweat and skin there.   
“Ah, Will, Will, buying potions from unsavoury characters in the darkness of night now are you? And all for the sake of ole me huh? I am feeling so important,” Hannibal said, with one hard bite to Will’s shoulder.

Will may or may not have come in his pants right then and there, but he most probably did as the compulsion to inhale Hannibal whole somewhat abated to a large degree. Will pulled back with a harsh gasp and looked to Hannibal, who was looking to Will with glittering eyes and quick breath. Will looked down and saw that Hannibal may or may not have come in his pants as well, his robes open at his front so that his expensive looking undershirt was visible over his underpants that looked a wee wet.

“The potion was perhaps a few months old, but they used very cheap ingredients so it never had a huge potency to begin with. I believe that we won’t be rushing to ravish each other again due to this particular badly made potion. Don’t we tell people enough not to use such suspect potions? What if it would have adversely affected us and instead of kissing, what if I had been compelled to fuck you right in the crowd because I was no longer in my right mind? And you have already admitted that it was for me, so what exactly were you hoping to accomplish here Will?” Hannibal asked, his anger coming out in droves as his brain started working again.

As for Will, he could not remember feeling so ashamed before in his life. He got so invested in getting his story that he threw all caution as well as his ethics right out of the window. Thinking of letting Hannibal know it all, so that Hannibal would just let it rip on him and get appropriate measures taken against him, Will said, “I work or rather used to work for the Quibbler. I wanted to do a piece on you,” and when Will saw how Hannibal’s face just about scrunched up in disgust, added in a small voice, “I am a squib and official requests for your time were repeatedly turned down, so I thought that you deliberately...”

“What does it matter if you are a squib, that does not determine your value as an individual at all. And I like my privacy which is why I don’t give any interviews. But this was disappointing Will. If you are the Will Graham who writes for the Quibbler, you have just lost a fan forever. I will not sic the security people on you, but, ...”

“I am sorry, I am very, very, sorry, and if there was anything that I could do to make it up to you, please, I did not mean to, this is not what I had intended...” Will said rather pathetically, his eyes brimming with tears, Will the great journo of Quibbler quivering and crying at a Master Wizard. Oh, how had things come to this?

Hannibal sighted again and then ran his hands through his hair again, completely ruining the coifed look he had assembled for the gala. He gave another big sigh and then turned to Will. “Tomorrow, at my house, you will come for dinner and will answer all my question and I will endeavour to answer some of yours. So long as you remember to not bring along any more covert potions again,” Hannibal said with a pointed look.

“I, I give you my word, I swear, I...” Will blustered to convince Hannibal his best intention but the sudden press of Hannibal’s lips to his own silenced him. 

He handed Will a card, said ‘Floo there’ and left with a swish of his robe. Will clutched the thin piece of decorated parchment and felt his swollen lips, wondering how much more they would sting tomorrow, maybe.

Eight months later, Master Wizard Hannibal Lecter and Journalist Will Graham tied the knot in front of their friends and family and Margot catered their reception for free.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I have this headcannon that in spite of the prestigious fame Hogwarts had over the centuries, it is only recently that they started accepting squibs into their school, like Finch most probably never got to go to Hogwarts as a student but was either ignored or pushed towards the specialty schools or courses, their ability to do no magic not seen as a disability like how someone might have dyslexia, but like a thing of great shame and utter humiliation. Will did get to go to Hogwarts, he took muggle studies, astronomy, any subject that showcased intelligence as easily as charms and transfiguration did magic and excelled in it and he actually did it all without magic. So, yeah, my first fanfic alluding to HP in any way or manner, which is strange as I have been into HP years before I got to my other fandoms. Anyway, I hope you like this and please leave your comments and kudos on how you found it, thanks! (unbetaed)


End file.
